The present invention relates generally to material handling vehicles and, more specifically, to systems and methods for mast stabilization on a material handling vehicle.
Material handling vehicles typically include one or more lift cylinders coupled to a mast to facilitate raising and lowering of a load. The lift cylinders can be supplied with hydraulic fluid (e.g., oil) from a pump. In some configurations, the lift cylinders can be configured to receive fluid from the pump to facilitate extending the mast and fluid may flow from the lift cylinders to retract the mast.